


Wormwood

by amendurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amendurw/pseuds/amendurw
Summary: There's a lot of things to take care of after someone's death. Pepper and Tony share the burden between them.





	

Pepper looks up from her screen and sees Tony, quietly waiting for her. 

”Tony!” she says, automatically saving what she's working on. Tony's expression is unusually blank. ”You know already. All right.” She takes a breath. ”We'll formally gain access the 3rd. I've hired -”

”Don't let SHIELD -”

”It's a very discreet -”

”They're sneaky, two-faced -”

”Tony! I've taken care of it.”

The quiet fills the room. Tony heaves a sigh. ”Let's have a drink,” he says. ”Come on.”

”Yeah,” she agrees. Tony goes to grab some liquor while she removes her shoes. They settle in the office's small sofa, Pepper curling up next to him. Tony pours two shot glasses to the brim with an amber liquor.

”My God,” Pepper says, wrinkling her nose. ”What is that?”

”Apparently it translates to 'Bitter Drops'.” 

”It does,” Pepper answers, failing to make it a question. Tony's returning smile is somewhat brittle.

They raise their glasses. ”To -” Tony stops. “Fuck. Lets just drink.” 

It's horrible going down.

**Author's Note:**

> The liquor (yes, it's horrible):  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bäsk  
> http://www.svenskasnapsar.se/sortiment/bäska-droppar  
> 


End file.
